The 42nd Version
by xcureanddisease
Summary: Earth is grossly overpopulated and mankind needs a solution to continue the human race. When will scientists stop being so preoccupied with whether or not they could and start asking themselves they should.


The 42nd Version

It's hard to imagine how far we could've gone if we would have been more careful. The problem with our limitless push for technology is the basic idea of 'if we can, we will'. An idea that should have been regulated, but we're human. We have no boundaries. Even years ago when we were burning the atmosphere and destroying the Earth just so we can power our motor vehicles, we didn't care. All we wanted was the recognition and the royalties. The extension of human life is as unnatural as the world we're making for ourselves. Erectile dysfunction, hair loss, HIV, Cancer, all cured. We're swapping out human organs for mechanical devices. A symbiotic relationship between man and machine and yet, nobody saw the consequence.

In the wild, if the lion cannot take care of the cubs, they get eaten and destroyed. That is the natural process of life. However humans, if the parents can't take care of their young, the state comes in and saves the day. 14 billion people on the planet and they didn't see THIS coming? Give me a break. Like I said before, nobody cared about the natural order of things, all they wanted to know is, CAN WE DO IT. We're at the pivotal point now and there's no going back. The desperate need to survive gave us options on how to continue the human race, even facing this mass extinction.

Colonizing another planet was our first idea. However we spent so much time on drilling Mars for minerals and not enough time establishing a base. Sending robots up to do man's bidding wasn't the best of ideas either. Colonizing another planet at this point was late and the powers that be weren't interested in traveling.

The world's scientists, doctors and physicists gathered together for an emergency summit and we came up with an idea that would guarantee our survival. Scientists were to create a space station. We have an infinite amount of space and we could continue the human race while generations wait for the Earth to heal herself. So we established ourselves on The Space Station Vitality. A worldwide joint effort to continue the human race. Vitality holds 150,000 people strong and was built it in just 3 short years. Now that she's built, the question is, who are the lucky 150,000 individuals who get to go? Who has more claim? A leader? A scientist?

Soon the world learned that only 150,000 individuals would be going. Third world countries were the first to rebel and break through borders. People from Africa, Middle East, Southeast Asia and Russia made their way through Europe. Mexico made its way through America. The list goes on. They were the first to riot, and be destructive as they already knew they wouldn't be chosen to survive. Meanwhile in America lower class family soon got wind and started being destructive as well. Nobody likes to learn that they're not desirable enough for life. While the poor rioted, the rich did what the rich always do. Try to buy their way to a new life. Unfortunately at this point, money has no value. All world currency was basically paper to make fire and they knew it. The rich quietly slipped away to islands, mountains, resorts. Trying to get away from all the destruction and violence.

Another year would pass before the world's governments chose who would go and who would stay and die. Until a Doctor Leibniz came forward with a bold claim and said he had the answer to save everyone. He and his team from Germany were working on Project Zaqar.

Project Zaqar was, in theory, flawless. We could save the entire planet, if we produced the perfect conditions for us to continue life. As we could not produce the conditions to continue living in THIS world, he proposed that we make the conditions possible in another world and thus Project Zaqar was born. Liebniz was able to simulate reality and mentally lived inside a 'perfect Earth' for a while. He realized it remained a perfect Earth and couldn't tell the difference as long as there was little to no interaction from any external places. Liebniz's entire team lived in the simulation for a week, hooked up to IV cords so there could be no outside interference, and couldn't successfully couldn't distinguish the difference between the simulation and real life. But 14 billion people couldn't be housed, so what now? Liebniz turned to the work of Doctor Boole.

Dr George Boole successfully preserved the memories and mannerisms of the human condition. Boole was able to upload an entire consciousness in 8 terabytes of hard space. Upload a consciousness to about 1 Terabyte of hard space. Liebniz working together with Boole's technology came up with a theory.

Another emergency world summit took place where Liebniz's team presented the solution. Now the problem was in reverse. We needed to sacrifice 150,000 lives in order to preserve 14 billion people. 150,000 people to stay back and man the machines we used to upload everyone's consciousness. Finding volunteers for that was very easy. Parents who wanted to see their children grow, teachers, scientists etc. But we needed control team. We needed to see how the initial team would interact. We also had the ability to manipulate the simulation. Dr Liebniz made sure the simulation was faster than real life was. 5 years in the simulation were only minutes in our time.

In the first version we sent in roughly 750,000 people. This was a hard sacrifice. The first people were sent in and quickly separated into positions of power. They played a power tug of war and began destroying each other. It was completely flawed because Liebniz didn't take to account the power hungry individuals who would try and control things. We had to reset the simulation and sadly the only way of doing so would be to wipe the drive clean. As I said before, 750,000 people was a huge sacrifice but it was necessary to better understand the nature of man on a new world.

In version 2 we sent in 1 person in complete control, a good man of the cloth. A man who spent his entire life helping people and feeding the hungry. A priest who had taken a vow to protect the people, to make sure everything is fair and just, and to distribute the power evenly. Convinced we had the answer to our problem, we sent in a staggering 10 million individuals to test out the simulation. Everything was good for a time. We watched as years went by inside the simulation and slowly the Priest was taking power away from the citizens. Until finally the Priest took it all and a dictatorship was formed… The plug was pulled and 10 million lives were lost instantly.

The following 30 odd versions produced the exact same results. Someone always rose up to power and took command of the simulation. Billions of lives were lost. Frustrated with the results, Dr Liebniz came up with another solution. Dr Liebniz proposed that the only reason the results are what they are is that the people going in are retaining their memory from old earth. Had their memories been altered, we would have a different result. No old memory of power and corruption. They also realized they had to push their tech back several hundred years so they can better adjust to a new world

Version 33 was produced and the individuals who went in had their memories altered. Sniped and made computational corrections to make the humans inside more agreeable with each other. Not being ruled by any type of leading logic, the people inside the simulation began making up their own rules. Filled with frustration, the team was making minor corrections within the system to better facilitate these new beings way of life. The team prevented wars, interfered in weather correction system and even sent scientists in to blossom new technology. Technology that already existed for some time on old earth but version 33 still hadn't thought of yet. They did small changes to make sure everything would go right this time. As everyone predicted the people couldn't accept external help even at this small scale and soon began realizing the truth. People who woke up were quickly gathered and thrown into an insane asylum and the people who held the keys fell into corruption. Once you hold someone's life in your hands, its easy to fall to that mentality. Time went by and the near was end. 150, 000 scientists, teachers, politicians and doctors boarded the Vitality and they established ourselves near Earth. They continued to run simulations and kept failing. Time was running out.

Dr Liebniz re-visited his theories and finally came up with the ultimate solution. He proposed we create a simulation inside a simulation that housed an entire universe. He based this solution off the mathematical fact that everything can be broken down into binary code. He proposed we have already done this before, and the existence of ancestral simulations existed.

Desperate and eager for this to work, Dr Leibniz took himself into the simulation on the 42nd version. In In the computer system he began by created the heavens and the Earth. It was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and Leibniz's consciousness was hovering over the waters. And then the Dr created light. He created the Anthropic Principle. Placed the simulation at the perfect distance away from the Sun, the atmosphere had all the correct and perfect composition and gravity was just as powerful as it was on old earth. Dr Liebniz created a simulation parallel to a simulation. He wanted multiple simulations ran at the exact same time in order to continue the human race. The humans on old earth all uploaded and copied over and over and over again soon fell in a limbo.

Dr Liebniz created a system queue and recycle where humans were no longer copied as themselves to a simulation, but their consciousness were wiped clean and void of any type of memory, good or bad in order to give humans more choice. A queue system where babies were created as naturally as they were on Earth. An infinite Random Number Generator ready to push out the next infant in queue, copied several times to the other parallel simulations. And recycled again back in queue should one of the simulations be destroyed. Recycled and ready to be copied again over the course of several thousand millennia. Or a few weeks in our time.

So how is the 42nd version doing? Seems like nothing's changed. Their destroying their Earth, are eagerly trying to find cures for erectile dysfunction and hair loss. Right now it's roughly the year 2015 in their numeric system. I fear that they too will need to find a new home for destroying their planet. I just hope it's physical and not a computer generated reality.


End file.
